Mikaru is a slut! BFB Version
by anjeez929
Summary: Most if not all characters in Mermaid Melody have been done but what happens when Slut!Mikaru comes into the BFB universe. MikaruxEveryone.


(Suzuriin types in "So, there you go. Michal is now, in the fanfiction world, truly a slut :D")  
Suzuriin: Done  
Lucia: What the hell, Suzuriin?  
Hanon: Yeah  
(Bulgugi, an Object show OC, comes in)  
Bulgogi: Wait, wait wait! What about BFB characters?  
Suzuriin: What's BFB  
Bulgogi: It's an object show  
(Bulgogi shows Suzuriin the first 12 episodes of BFB)  
Suzuriin: Okay! I'll ship Michal with them as well!  
(Everyone anime style falls)  
Me: Okay, Neither Me, nor Suzuriin, Owns Mermaid Melody or BFB. They are owned by Pink Haramoni and jacknjellify respecively.  
Suzuriin: It's also quite an AU story. Very AU, actually.  
Me: A really dumb AU

* * *

OST: The World Revolving

_iance_

_Pencil_

Pencil painted a picture of Mikaru. "Wow! That looks good!" Mikaru said.

_Match_

"Wow! How do you, like, know I, like, like these types of books." said Match, holding a horror novel. "I think I like you. Not just, like, like; like, like, like like."

_Ruby_

"Ruby, you're cute." said Mikaru. Ruby blushed because a girl just called her cute.

_Flower_

"Well I think you're beautiful!" said Mikaru, as she brushed Flower's petals with her fingers.

_Bubble_

"You shipped yourself with everyone you know and everybody now hates you. You're feeling sorry right now." said Bubble, "Well I forgive you" Mikaru blushed

_Lightning_

"Ow! That hurt!" said Mikaru as Lightning zapped her, "Do it again."

_Snowball_

"Wow! He's so cool and strong" said Mikaru, "Will he notice me and my feelings?"

_Fanny_

"I hate you!" said Fanny, "But then again.."

_Beep_

_Leafy_

"Wow! You are just 48 levels of niceness lower than me." said Leafy.

_Balloony_

"Wow! You're so cute in that dress!" said Baloony. Mikaru blushed. "You remind me of Rihito-san"

_Roboty_

"Seriously, Mikaru?" said Lucia, who was watching Mikaru.

_Rocky_

"Ew! Gross" said Mikaru. She smiled, "He's kinda cute while doing that."

_Cloudy_

"If your collection is missing a girlfriend," said Mikaru, "I'm available..."

_Woody_

"Don't be afraid, I'm here..." said Mikaru, "Say, are you philophobic?"

_Nickel_

"If I had a Nickel for every time I had someone like you..." said Mikaru.

_David_

Kaito was confused. "What th-"

_Team Ice Cube_

_Donut_

Mikaru bites Donut. "Hey! You taste really good!" she said.

_Barf Bag_

"I'm feeling lovesick." said Mikaru. Barf Bag cringed at that pickup line.

_Braceletty_

"Are you a fan of Ice Cube?" said Braceletty. "I think so..." said Mikaru, "How about me, what do you think of me." Braceletty blushed.

_Naily_

"Aw cute! You gave me flowers!" said Naily, trying to cover her blush.

_Firey Jr_

"I wish he was older," said Mikaru, "Then I could date him."

_Gelatin_

Gelatin gave Mikaru coupons to his steakhouse, inviting her to a date.

_Spongy_

"Umm... Weird" said Mikaru. She shrugged off the fact that he was fat and smelly.

_Bomby_

Mikaru ate some of Bomby's banana. Mikaru giggled.

_Death Pact_

_Liy_

"If anyone takes Mikaru away, I won't follow this team's objective" said Liy.

_Black Hole_

"Seriously?" said Hanon, watching Mikaru's many failed attempts to flirt with Black Hole.

_Pen_

"Say, If you go on a date with me, I'll give you $500000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000" said Pen.

_Remote_

"Can you even feel emotions even when most of your brain is replaced with a microchip?" asked Mikaru.

_Bottle_

"I'm so excited to go on this date." said Bottle, "I'm also excited to start preventing death." Mikaru died. "And Mikaru is dead"

_Tree_

The other Deathers watched them on their date. "Like Yin and Yang, huh?" said Pen.

_Pie_

"Yum, pie!" Mikaru said. She touched pie. "Ow hot!"

_BDGILSTT_

_Book_

Book read Mikaru's dictionary entry. "Mikaru: the girl that Book loves"

_Dora_

"You know, I regret writing that entry in." said Book.

_Gaty_

"Wow, gee thanks!" said Gaty as Mikaru gave her flowers

_Ice Cube_

"Yeah! Go Ice Cube! Your fanclub is growing!" said Braceletty. Mikaru started cheering too.

_Lollipop_

Mikaru licked Lillipop. "Hey! That tickles!" said Lollipop.

_Saw_

"Ei-" "en?" said Mikaru, "Wow, thanks!"

_Taco_

"If she likes the traitor then I'm leaving." said Book.

_Teardrop_

"You know," said Mikaru, "You don't need any words to say that you love me..."

_The Losers_

_Loser_

Loser sighed. "Another fangirl..."

_Firey_

"I think this is the burning heat of love!" Mikaru said.

_Coiny_

"You aren't worthless, you're priceless." said Mikaru.

_Pin_

"You are just like me!" said Pin, blushing.

_Cake_

Mikaru and Cake blushed at each other.

_Clock_

"You know," said Mikaru, "Your name sounds like a heartbeat"

_Eggy_

Eggy and Mikaru start a flirting contest.

_Needle_

Needle slapped Mikaru. "Don't call me needy!" "But are you..." said Mikaru, "For me?"

_A better name than that_

_Golf Ball_

"The chances of you falling for me is 100%" said Mikaru.

_8-Ball_

"My favourite number..." said Mikaru, "Is you"

_Basketball_

Basketball did Mikaru's hair. She smiled.

_Tennis Ball_

"You said use balls, so I did." Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Firey, Bubble, and Mikaru did the eyebrow thing.

_Blocky_

Mikaru helped Blocky set up a prank. They laughed.

_Grassy_

"I'm Grassy!" said Grassy. "Hehe. You're cute" said Mikaru.

_TV_

"TV's crushes: Mikaru" Mikaru blushed.

_Robot Flower_

"Seriously?" said Flower.

_Free Food_

_Fries_

Mikaru cuts one of Fries's Fries in half then gives one half to Fries.

_Puffball_

"Wow! You're a great singer!" said Puffball.

_Foldy_

"Wow! Foldy, you're so cool!" said Mikaru, riding on Foldy(As a paper airplane)

_Stapy_

"Oh forget Foldy." said Mikaru, "Why her when you can have a stunningly courageous, mind-boggingly beautiful, universally admired girl like me?"

_Marker_

"You ate the dirt," said Marker, "For me?" "I've done dirtier things." said Mikaru, winking.

_Bell_

"Seriously, Mikaru, you baka!" shouted Bell, trying to get her off her string. "You know I can stay on here if I like..." Mikaru said.

_Eraser_

"Eraser, how could you!?" said Bell, "Not that I like you or anything..."

_Yellow Face_

"Wow! You attract more viewers than me!" said Yellow Face.

_Other Characters_

_Announcer_

"Let me guess, you sold our date because of Budget Cuts." said Mikaru

_Evil Leafy_

"Hang on..." said Leafy

_Nonexisty_

"Okay, I have officially given up!" said Loser.

_Puffball Speaker box_

"Oh My Ancients! She's so fuzzy!" said Mikaru. "Stop that." "It even sounds like you, Puffy"

_Four_

"She's so cute, right X?" said Four. "I guess..."

_X_

"Four! Can I be Co-co-host?" asked Mikaru, "So I can be with X?"

_Winner_

"Wow! Usually, people like my bro but..."

* * *

Suzuriin: Even in the object show fandom, Michal is now a slut!  
Me: I call her Mikaru  
Bulgogi: Whatever!


End file.
